Promises
by Sora Moto
Summary: Gilbert is the crown prince of Lingerm. Maddie is a peasant girl in the neighboring kingdom. They meet as children and Gilbert declares Maddie his princess and swears to be her knight. Childhood fluffiness abounds.


Gilbert was the crown prince of Lingerm. But as a young boy he didn't truly understand what this meant for him or why he had to sit in boring libraries full of dusty tomes studying, so he would often sneak out of the castle and go on adventures, slaying dragons and fighting evil sorcerers. He would always save the princess and as the sun would go down he imagined their happily ever afters. Of course he wasn't really fighting monsters on his excursions, it was all his imagination. That didn't stop him from believing himself to be the most awesome knight in the kingdom though.

It was on one of his adventures that he came upon a wide field of gold and blue flowers. His breath was swept away by the beauty of it. Then he caught sight of movement and moved towards it. There sitting among the flowers was a girl about his age with hair the same golden hue as the flowers she sat amongst. She must have heard him approach though and looked up at him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of violet with hints of cornflower blue. Gilbert could only think one thing as those beautiful eyes met his, that this girl was the most beautiful he had ever seen. She was like a princess out of one of his adventures and he promised himself at that moment that he would do whatever it took to always make her happy.

Tilting her head to the side slightly she speaks up, "Who are you?"

Her voice was soft and delicate and matched her perfectly. Gilbert gulped and tried to stand just a little bit taller as he introduced himself. "I am Prince Gilbert of Lingerm."

She gives him a soft, kind smile as she hurriedly get to her feet and curtsies. "It is an honor to meet your majesty."

As she remained curtsied Gilbert quickly told her to recover and she let her red skirt drop from her delicate hands. "Please my lady, you needn't be so formal. May I ask your name?"

"Oh, of course. How rude of me. I am Maddie from Wacan in Scowruss."

Taking her hand he bends slightly to brush his lips over her fingers as he had always read that knights did to their ladies. Straightening he smiles at her blushing face.

"Your majesty! You needn't... I am just a peasant girl." She seems to look somewhat saddened saying it aloud.

Gilbert blinks and then smiles even wider. he sweeps his cloak out to the side and bows to her. "Nay. You may be a peasant in your home but here in this field you are a princess and I am your knight." He glances up at her to see her blushing even more her hands brought up in surprise to cover her mouth. At his continued grinning she seems to relax and realizes the game he is playing. Relaxing she lets her hands lower and smiles shyly back at him.

After that the two play for hours in the field. At one point Maddie had made a crown of cornflowers and placed it atop her knight's head, crowning him King after their imagined adventure. Noticing the how late it was getting both bid their farewells and promised that they would meet again in this field whenever they could. Gilbert couldn't be happier as he ran back to his home, the castle. He hoped that he and Maddie could truly have a happily ever after some day.

As years went by Gilbert and Maddie continued to meet in the field, their secret getaway from the world. But as they got older their lives also changed. Gilbert began to take on more responsibilities as the crown prince and Maddie was expected to do peasant's work and help her parents more with the farming, mostly milking the cow and other chores. Both still would steal away whenever they could and continue their adventures in the field but more and more often they would miss one another and the times they met grew further and further apart.

If that was not enough Gilbert also was made aware of the harsh reality of their situation. Maddie was a peasant and he himself was the crown prince. They could never truly be together the way he wished. He knew someday he would have to marry a princess and lead the kingdom and Maddie would never be able to be his princess.

He hated it, but there was noting he could do about it.

One day, when Gilbert had managed to escape his tutors and make it to the field he saw Maddie sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms crossed over them, her face buried in her folded arms. Gilbert ran towards her with a broad smile on his face, but his pace slowed as he grew nearer and heard her sobbing. His princess was crying. He quickly made his way before her and knelt down, taking her chin in one of his hands and bringing her tear streaked face up to meet his.

"Maddie? What's wrong?"

"Oh Gilbert!"

Not giving an answer she launches herself at him and wraps her thin arms about his neck and shoulders. Her tears do not stop, but seem to increase and she buries her face against his neck. He lets his own arms wrap about her and pats her back to comfort her.

What could have happened to make his princess act like this? Something must be wrong.

He gives her a few moments to calm herself down before repeating his earlier question.

She leans back from him slightly and wipes her eyes, not meeting his.

"It is our lord. He has asked that I come to his bed and become his mistress. He, he said if I refuse him my parents will be arrested and my brother sent off to the mines to work. Either way he will have me." She looks up and Gilbert sees renewed tears welling in her eyes. It was too much and he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her eye, wiping the tears away gently.

"Please Princess do not cry. I will do all I can to help. Tell me, who is your lord that would demand such a thing of you?"

Maddie is taken aback by Gilrbert's forward actions, blushing madly, her tears staying their place. "It is My Lord, King Ivan."

Gilbert's eyes widen at the admission. King Ivan! The ruler of Scowruss!

Maddie must have been able to read his expression and she understood it. Ivan was her king and that meant there was little that Gilbert could do without starting a war with the neighboring kingdom. He held her more tightly to himself. He couldn't let this happen, there had to be a way to spare Maddie from this fate.

"I will talk to my father. Surely he will know of some way we can stop this. To make you and your family safe. I promise Maddie I won't let King Ivan hurt you like this. I will make you and your family safe. Return here the day after next. Meet with me and I will have a plan to free you from this fate."

"I will. I will be here Gilbert. I know you will keep me safe."

Once Maddie has been calmed the two part and Gilbert returns to his castle. Normally He would try to sneak in and act like he had never left his rooms but today he marched straight in and head directly for his father in the throne room.

"Gilbert, what is the meaning of this? Your tutors have claimed you ran off again today. When are you going to start acting like the heir to the throne and behave yourself?"

"Is today good enough for you." He grins cheekily at his father for a moment before a more serious expression takes over his face. "Father I have a request I would like to make of you."

The king, taken aback by his son's sudden seriousness nods, motioning for him to continue.

"Father, in Scowruss is a young maiden who is being forced into being the mistress for King Ivan. She does not want this but he is threatening harm upon her family if she does not comply. Please father, there must be something we can do to stop this."

The king is quiet for several long, tense moments as he contemplates his son's request.

"She is a noble of that kingdom?"

"Nay father, a simple peasant girl." Gilbert was reluctant to say so but he new it was true and he could not lie on this matter.

The king saw how his son's shoulders seemed to drop at the admission and his decision was made.

"Escort the girl and her family here and we will work something out with King Ivan. It is a terrible thing that he is doing by forcing a girl into his bed. Our kingdom will not abide by it and will not allow it, even in other kingdoms."

Gilbert looked up at his father in surprise but nods regardless. "Thank you Father."

"Do not thank me Gilbert, I am just grateful you are finally beginning to act your role."

The days past quickly for Gilbert. He had a room in the servants quarters cleared out for Maddie and her family and made sure their would be jobs for them when they arrived, for while his father was generous he was not going to allow for freeloading. When the time came to meet Maddie in the field he hurried off with a farewell and good luck from his father. He was very excited to see his princess once again, even if it wasn't their happily ever after, it was close enough. She would be with him and safe from the evils of the world.

Gilbert's good mood however was broken when he arrived at the field to find Maddie held tightly against another man, one he recognized as King Ivan. She was struggling to be free as he attempted to kiss her. His lips instead finding her neck and leaving angry red marks there. Maddie's face was once again streaked in tears as she tried to fend of the much larger man.

"Maddie!"

His cry for her drew the attention of both, though it only brought another sob to Maddie's lips as he saw Ivan tighten his grip on her waist.

"Gilbert!"

A wince as Ivan jerked her more tightly to himself.

"Ah Prince Gilbert. What brings you this far out from your castle?"

"Release her Your Majesty. You are in the Kingdom of Lingerm and we will not abide your abuse of this maiden."

Gilbert drew his sword and leveled it at Ivan, who only let out a dark laugh.

"Ah, but little prince, this maiden is my property. She belongs to my kingdom and thus me. I am welcome to do as I please."

Gilbert watches as Ivan leans down and whispers something to Maddie that causes her eyes to widen and fresh tears to spill from her eyes as she turns to face Gilbert.

Choking on her sobs she speaks, "I am sorry to have troubled you with my problems Prince Gilbert, but you needn't help me. I I wish to be with my lord."

Her expression says it all, she does not want this and Gilbert refuses to believe her words. Clearly Ivan was forcing her to say them. He takes another step forward and Ivan forces Maddie's chin up and plants his lips on hers. Gilbert can see her crying, see her pain at being forced to do this and is ready to take another step when the glint of steel catches his eye. Everything happens in slow motion at this point. Gilbert reaching out to stop the long dagger as Ivan thrusts it into the supple flesh of Maddie's gut. The sharp gasp of pain as Ivan allows his tongue to invade the dying girl's mouth as her struggles weaken and dies off. The twist of Ivan's wrist as he draws more blood from his victim, staining their clothes in a crimson dye. Gilbert stands frozen, rooted to his spot as Maddie goes limp in Ivan's arms and her eyes fall half closed in death. Only then does Ivan release her, letting her fall from his blade and onto the cold unforgiving ground. Laughing cruelly, Ivan takes his leave, wiping the blade on Maddie's dress as he turns.

When Ivan is gone from sight Gilbert manages to bring himself to rush to Maddie's corpse. He gathers her up and attempts to rouse her, praying that she show some sign of life. He doesn't even care or notice that he is crying as big tears roll down his face and splatter against his princess's face. He isn't sure for how long he knelt there, cradling the body of his love. All he knows is that eventually the cold of the night begins to seep into him and he finds himself shivering. Carefully he stands, never setting down his precious cargo, and makes his way back to his castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh. My. GOD! I did not just write that! I know the ending was planned for but I think I'm going to cry, wait too late already doing so. Please review and let me know if you would be interested in reading the sequel to this. I actually do have one in mind where they get their happily ever after. Let me know.


End file.
